newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Magnus
Magnus is the youngest and most impressive of the studs that recovered from the pegasii breeding ranch in . He is unusually smart and expressive for a flying horse and is capable of speaking. He has a father's concern for his many children, especially the generation taken by the into the war, and speaks wishfully of finding them again. In the meantime, he is determined to keep his herd out of control of the orcs, even if that means going to war. It is not clear if Magnus' habit of tasting everything green is an actual expression of his perpetual hunger, or just a rationalization for his desire to bite orcs. Magnus considers himself a king among pegasii, a champion and sire of champions. He gets along well with and , considering them nobility and fellow royalty, respectively, but thinks most other leaders are bunch of ragmuffins. He admires 's demonstrated skill, but as she is a smith, she is the "help" and too common for him to talk to. He is grateful to Sven for rescuing him from the orcs, but despairs at Sven's practical style of dress and the way it makes Magnus look bad. Magnus has promoted himself to Auctorus Equinus and claims to speak for the other pegasii and horses. To all available evidence, the pegasii and horses accept this arrangement, and Magnus has reported some health concerns among the horses before anyone else noted. He is a stickler for rank, and objects if anyone other than Sven addresses him without his title. He does his best to address officers and senior enlisted with due courtesy, but can be haphazard on the distinctions below Vertex Dux and Auctorus and thinks Liberation insignia need a lot more gold braid so they stand out better. }} ;Magnus (265 points) :ST 30 (Size -10%, No Fine Manipulators -40%, +16 from Pegasii template) 10 :DX 13 (No Fine Manipulators -40%, +1 from Pegasii template) 24 :IQ 9 (-4 from Pegasii template) 45 :HT 14 (+1 from Pegasii template) 30 :Perception 12 (+1 from Pegasii template) 10 :Will 12 20 :Basic Speed 7 5 :Basic Move 10 (+2 from Pegasii template) 5 :Pegasii 55 :Acute Vision +2 4 :Can Speak 15 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Fit 5 :Code of Honor (Pirate's) -5 :Eye for Distance 1 :Penetrating Voice 1 :Ramming Speed 1 :Gluttony -5 :Intolerance (Orcs) -5 :Oblivious -5 :Selfish -5 :Sense of Duty (Sven) -2 :Always worried about his children -1 :Stickler for rank and courtesies due to rank -1 :Catchphrase: "I'm a champion and sire of champions" -1 :Insists on jet black saddles, tack, and armor -1 :Will nibble on anything green, it may be a tasty plant -1 :Aerobatics-14 (H) DX+1 8 :Brawling-18 (E) DX+3 16 ::Kicking (Brawling)-18 (H) 1 :Flight-16 (A) HT+2 8 :Intimidation-12 (A) Will-1 2 :Mount-15 (A) DX+2 8 :Observation-11 (P) Per-1 1 :Running-14 (A) HT+1 4 :Survival-12 (Plains) (A) Per 2 Magnus' impressive BL of 231 means he can carry a lightly armored man without slowing down. He prefers to fight with armor covering his head, front neck, and chest and was unhappy with the shoddy work of Sven's followers. Ariana made him Völundr's Spark Cavalry Barding which he is quite happy with, as it is lightweight and a very stylish black that contrasts well against his gleaming white skin. With Sven, Sven's armor and gear, flying tack, and Magnus' armor, Magnus carries 340 lbs and move 8/24 on the ground or 8/48 in the air. He can keep up with the with minimal effort. He rarely flies more than 6 hours a day and has a scouting range of 120 miles and a ferry range of 240 miles. Unburdened, Magnus has Move 10/30 on the ground, 10/60 on the air (sprint speed of 120 mph!).